Remembering
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Jeanette is assigned to write a poem for English class. Who is her subject? Takes place right after "Broken Bond," this isn't Simonette.


Remembering

Summary: Jeanette's teacher, Mrs. Wu, assigns them to write a poem for English. Who's Jeanette's subject? Takes place right after "Broken Bond."

English Poetry/Comfort/Hurt Rated: K Chapters:1 Words:821 Jeanette M.

**This takes place right after "A Broken Bond." Enjoy, and sorry about how sad it is, I'm not in a happy mood.**

Nine year old Jeanette Miller had her head on her desk. She was crying, not able to control it. All the emotions from this past week seemed to be all flying at her at once.

Mrs. Wu, her English teacher, put her hand on Jeanette's arm. "Jeanette, dear? Are you okay?"

Jeanette put her head up, choking back a sob. "I'm fine, thank you," she said, accepting the tissue Mrs. Wu gave her.

Mrs. Wu smiled sadly, and walked to the front of the room. "Tonight's homework assignment is to write a poem about someone important in your life."

The class groaned, many finding it hard to write poems.

Jeanette, on the other hand, rather liked writing poetry, finding it comforting.

"Anyway, this person must be someone you love or loved. A person you looked up to and had a special connection with," Mrs. Wu finished. The bell rang, and she gathered her papers. "Have a good day, students."

As Jeanette slowly walked out of the classroom, her mind only thought back to one person like that. Someone she had loved, the person who was gone.

Miss Miller.

Miss Miler had died last week, of a heart attack. It had already been the worst week of her life. Her sisters had been fighting nonstop, all because of a stupid picture. There had been nothing but rude comments, physical fights, disobeying, detention, and then...

All round her, students were either going to the bus lot, car rider line, or the bike rack. All of them would go home to a real house, one with a mom and dad.

Jeanette wiped away another tear, hiccupping softly. This was becoming to much.

"Are you okay?"

Jeanette turned away and saw her best friend, Simon Seville, running towards her. "Are you all right? Eleanor told me you were crying earlier in class."

She turned away and let out a long shuddering sigh, the closest thing to crying. "I'm sorry. I miss her so much, it's like I can still see her."

He patted her back. "At least now we can live together."

Jeanette smiled wobbly, and looked up at the white house, not to far away from the house she used to live in. "You're right about that."

That night, Jeanette was sitting on her bed, cross legged, trying to write her poem. She had the person, she just needed some kind of inspiration.

Then her eyes wondered to the picture on the nightstand.

It was a picture of her family. Brittany stood, arms crossed in a happy way, smiling. Eleanor was beside her, beaming, cheeks pink. Miss Miller, old, but charming, was in the middle, gray hair pulled up. Jeanette was on her right, brown hair pulled up into a bun.

Inspiration flowed through her, and Jeanette picked up her pencil.

The next day in class, Mrs. Wu stood in front of the class. A piece of paper was held in her hand. "Class, as you know, you wrote a poem last night for homework. I had one very special person in here write the best poem I've heard in a long time."

Jeanette saw her name printed at the top, and her ears turned red. Please don't call on me, she thought.

"Jeanette Miller, can you come up here and read your paper?" Mrs. Wu asked.

Very slowly, Jeanette got up and took the paper.

"You see, Jeanette recently lost her guardian, Miss Miller. Fortunately, the Seville's have taken them in," Mrs. Wu explained.

Jeanette adjusted her glasses and started reading, voice soft.

_I remember that night_

_Nothing was going right_

_You were yelling at her_

_There were tears on my fur_

_Night time fell cold_

_And as I was told_

_Her heart stopped beating_

_Unfortunately she was meeting_

_A cruel fate_

_One that filled us with hate_

_So, the funeral came around_

_And came everyone in town_

_To hear what we had to say_

_About the tragedy yesterday_

_My sisters had been mad_

_It had made me very sad_

_But it came to a close that night_

_And we were told everything would be all right_

_That's what my friend told me _

_And now I can finally see_

_I have a family now_

_I can see how_

_I can still remember_

_I'm just remembering_

Jeanette finished, but kept her eyes locked on the paper, waiting for the class's reaction.

The whole class burst into applause, not believing someone could write something like that.

Mrs. Wu also clapped, and smiled. "Thank you, Jeanette, that was quite a treat."

Jeanette sat down, and for the first time that day, felt truly happy. She folded up the poem, reminding herself to frame it that night.

**Sorry for the sadness, I'm in a dark mood. I'll write something happier later. R&R!**


End file.
